


Tangled

by somedingus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Bunny as Flynn, Jack as Rapunzel, Kind of a what if pitch took Jack in thing, M/M, Pitch as Mother Gothel, Tangled AU, but the general plot is the same, some changes, this was a good idea in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedingus/pseuds/somedingus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his tower, Jack Frost is kept safe from the cruel world, away from the Guardians who want to steal him away. When MiM resurrected him from the lake, Pitch took the winter sprite to safety before the Guardians could. Although Pitch told Jack of the dangerous Guardians, he can't help but feel like North's annual Christmas Eve party is the place he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

This is the story of a boy named Jack, and it started with the Moon. You see, Jack died, almost 300 years ago, to save his sister from falling in the frozen lake. The Man in the Moon saw Jack's sacrifice and let him live once more as a winter sprite. The Guardians, the protectors of children around the world, were told that Jack was one of them. MiM ordered that they must find him before anyone else did. But the Nightmare King, Pitch Black, he overheard their mission to take Jack in. Pitch knew that Jack must be important and powerful for MiM to sound so urgent, and headed out for the lake to find his new power source. 

Just as the Guardians arrived at the lake where Jack was reborn, Pitch stole the sprite and just like that...gone. The Guardians and other spirits searched, old lairs of the Nightmare King, every cave and dark place they could find, but they could not find the new sprite or Pitch Black. Deep in the snowy tundra of Antarctica in a hidden tower, Pitch kept Jack. He was going to use Jack to grow stronger; and he was determined to keep him hidden. 

"Why can't I go outside?" Jack asked one night while his 'father' brushed his hair. 

Pitch stopped the brush mid stroke and set it down next to him. He turned Jack around on the stool in front of him, sweeping a few strands of hair away from his face. Blue eyes stared up at Pitch in hope. 

"The world is dangerous Jackson. The Guardians would do _anything_ to take you away from me." He lifted Jack's chin up. "Do you understand, Jackson?"

"Yes, Father."

"There's a good boy. Now go to bed, I need you to have nightmares tonight."

"Why do I have to? I did it all last week and a couple days this week?"

"You want to be safe, don't you? If i give you nightmares, I'll grow stronger and protect you longer. It's for your own good, Jackson."

But the walls of the tower and the isolated land couldn't hide everything. Every year on Christmas Eve, Jack would hear news of a _wonderful_ party hosted by the Guardians, in hope that one day, the 5th guardian would come. 


	2. Safe Here

Jack slammed open the shudders. "Ah-ha!" He looked around, searching for any sign of his small companion. He crossed his arms and turned away from the window. 

"Hmm...I guess Baby Tooth isn't hiding out there..."

There was a small chittering noise, laughter, from the windowsill. Jack whipped around and chucked a small snowball at the source. 

"Gotcha!" Jack grinned brightly, his teeth white as the snow just outside. 

Baby Tooth shivered, brushing the snow off her feathers. She flew right up to Jack, perching on his nose, and wagged a finger in his face. The winter sprite give her an apologetic look, a sincere one. All of Jack's apologies were. The fairy nipped his nose as one final 'don't do it again' and flew away to close the shudders. 

Jack twitched his nose and turned back around. He grabbed an old fountain pen and slashed yesterday's date off the calendar. The tooth fairy flew in and pointed to tomorrow's date: December 24th. The boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I know what tomorrow is."

Baby Tooth chattered on his shoulder.

"No! I _can't_. You _know_ I can't." Jack paused as the fairy spoke. "You're not _like_ the others. The Guardians...they want to take me away from Pitch." He paused again. "I don't know, they just do. It doesn't matter anyway, I _like_ it in here. I like to be safe." Jack sighed. "Don't look at me like that. I'm doing what's best."

Jack walked away from the calendar, setting the pen down on the table next to it. He looked around the room; it was a mess. The sprite bit his lip, hard enough to bleed. Jack licked the blood away and grabbed a nearby broom.

"Pitch won't like it if he comes home and the place is dirty." Jack shuddered. "You remember what happened last time." The fairy shivered as well. 

Jack started to clean the tower, just the way Pitch told him to. Sweep upstairs, sweep downstairs, dust the shelves and furniture. Then wax the floors (this was Jack's favorite part; he and Baby Tooth would pretend they were ice skating) and make their beds. After that, take out the garbage (this was the easiest part of the routine; he would just but the bag in the corner and Pitch would take it with him the next time he went out. It was a dream of Jack's to one day take the trash out himself, just so he could go outside.) and refill the nightmare sand jar. 

This took a few hours, but if he had time Jack would take out his tools and a few blocks of wood to carve. On his shelf, small figurines stood, his friends when Baby Tooth had to go back home or to work. Little men and women, dancing alone or with a partner, characters from the stories Pitch read to him, himself. Leaned against the wall was a staff he made. Or at least, he _thought_ he made it. It had been with him for such a long time. It _felt_ like he made it, but there was no memory of it. 

He shrugged the thought off and pulled out an old work in progress. The girl. She looked like any other girl, hair down to her shoulders, simple dress, thin. She had so much detail, but her face was blank. She had little ice skates on with detail for the laces, but no face. He had ruined so many carvings just like this one trying to get the face right. Jack felt like he _knew_ her, even though it was impossible. Everything about her was so _vivid_ in his mind, he even could imagine her calling his name. Everything about it was just so clear. Except her face. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine what her face looked like. He shaved a small piece in the middle, her nose. Jack carved a little more until there was a full nose and...

No. It didn't look right. It was too Roman. She didn't have a roman nose, that's for sure. 

Jack set the figure down with a heavy sigh. "I'll never get her face right will I?"

Baby Tooth patted his hand sympathetically. She wanted to see her finished almost as much as Jack did. 

* * *

Jack looked at the setting sun through a crack in his window and bit his lip, reopening his wound from earlier. The fairy flew all around the tower, making sure everything was clean and in its place. 

"You know what, Tooth?" Jack started as he put some logs in the fireplace. "I'm gonna ask him today. I mean, he _does_ get an invitation. Why shouldn't he take me? Its not like the Guardians will take me if I'm with Pitch."

Baby Tooth nodded in agreement. Jack was nearly 300 years old, he should be able to go where he wants. 

The tooth fairy squeaked and hid in Jack's pocket when a shadow covered both of them. Pitch stood behind Jack, a basket of food hanging from his elbow. Jack got up, brushing the soot off his knees. He smiled wide at him.

"Welcome home, Father." Jack slipped the basket off Pitch's arm, setting it on the table. He took off the big coat his father wore when it got especially cold there, draping it over an overstuffed armchair. "How was your--"

Jack was interrupted as Pitch grabbed his chin and tilted it up. "You're bleeding, Jackson."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just bit my lip is all." Jack shrugged. Biting his lips was an old habit of his. 

"You know how I feel about you biting your lips, Jackson, it's a horrible habit. It damages that pretty little face of yours." He squished Jack's face between his cold hands to emphasize his point.

"...Wouldn't handsome be more apro--"

"Jackson, its been a stressful day; would you...?"

Jack nodded, "Of course!" and ran off to the second floor to get the brush and stool. As quickly he left he came back, sitting his father down and shoving the brush in his hands. Jack twisted a carving tool in between his fingers, anxious to ask Pitch the burning question. But Jack knew the rules; He wasn't allowed to speak during grooming unless Father says something first. He held his breath to make sure he wouldn't speak. 

"Is something on your mind, Jackson?" he asked calmly as he ripped through a tangle. 

Jack exhaled, relieved Pitch spoke first and turned around. "Well...obviously tomorrow is Christmas Eve, and I couldn't help but notice that in your basket was an invitation to North's party again this year, and we've both never been there, so I was wondering...well I was actually hoping that maybe this year you could take me as my Christmas present?" It all rushed out so fast he wondered if he would have to repeat himself. He bit his lip in anticipation. 

"You want to--Jackson, your biting your lips again." He really needed to find a way to break that habit of his. And his desire to go outside. It could ruin everything. "You want to go outside? Have all the things I told you just...slip outside of your head? The Guardians will take you away from me. Is that what you want?"

Jack hung his head. "No, it's not." 

"You're fragile, Jackson, the world outside...it would tear you apart. In here you're safe." Pitch smiled, exposing razor-sharp teeth. He tilted Jack's head up to look him in the eye. "I love you, Jackson."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Pitch kissed the top of Jack's hair, a rare sign of affection. "And Jackson?"

"Yes, Father?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower _again_."

"Yes, Father..."

"That's my good boy." He turned Jack around. "Now, I'm feeling a little weak; you should go to bed while I run out for a bit." 

With a little shove, Jack was on his way upstairs to his room. He made sure to grab the sand jar and take it with him to bed. Pitch never asked Jack to go to sleep; he was asking him to have nightmares for him. Jack was glad Pitch couldn't tell what he had nightmares about, or if he could, he was glad he never asked Jack about it. Always the same nightmare. Sometimes he'd have it, even without nightmare sand. That girl without a face or name. 

Jack got under the covers and whispered to Baby Tooth (who was still in his pocket) to go home. As she flew off, he sprinkled the sand over his forehead, knocking him out cold. In his dreams she was there, calling out his name without a face.


	3. You Are Not Leaving This Tower, Ever

"Whoa, whoa! It's not my turn for another two years!"

North crossed his arms. "Sandy and Katherine are busy this year. Have lots of things to do, _da_?" 

"Why do we even go looking for him? We all have tried again and again to find the kid. Maybe we'll never find him."

"We will, we will. I can feel it in my belly." North tapped his stomach and smiled warmly. "We will find him. This I know."

Bunny rolled his eyes, stomping the ground twice and jumping down the tunnel that led to the Tooth Palace. 

* * *

Bunny arrived at the Tooth Palace, little fairies whizzing around his head. They all reported to the center of the palace. There she was: the Queen of Memories...and old teeth. Toothina twirled around a few feet over the ground, giving orders and gushing over someone's first lost tooth. Aster cleared his throat, letting her know he was there.

"Bunny! What brings you here? I thought it was Katherine's turn this year."

"Yeah,well, North sent me here instead. Katherine is busy. You have the box right?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, let me get it for you."

Toothina flew away to get the box from her bedroom. She opened the drawer it was in; she couldn't keep it with the others. It didn't feel right (and sometimes the fairies would grab the wrong box; if that happened to this one... Toothina didn't even want to finish that thought). The fairy ran her hands over the familiar lid. Some nights she'd stay up, wondering who's memories where inside the little container. It made her sad, knowing this winter sprite might not even know his birth name. Or his family. Hesitantly, she gave the box to Aster.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe for next year."

The queen frowned. "You say that like you're not going to find him this year."

Aster sighed through his nose. "I just...I don't think we'll find him. What are the chances he's still alive and we haven't run into him by now?"

"If Koz-- if Pitch does still have him, he'd be keeping him locked up tight. You know how possessive he can get."

"Can't we just...track him down with the box? That's what your fairies do, isn't it? With other kids' memories."

Tooth shifted. "Well...no, not really. They are only guided when they _need_ those memories back. It's that need that let's them know where to go and when. The 5th Guardian...I guess he hasn't had that need yet. And to be honest, if you do find him, there _is_ a chance the box won't open."

Aster shook his head. "We'll never find him. What's the point of looking?"

The queen's feathers puffed up and her wings batted even faster than before. "The point is there is still _hope_! You of all people should know that! Pitch is rising to power again and if he is using Jack to get that power..." She shook her head. "The new Guardian could be in danger, _we_ could be in danger, the whole _world_ could be in danger!" Toothina unclenched her fists and smoothed her feathers down. "There is hope..." she repeated, "to find him. And as long as that hope is there...we have to try."

"What if he doesn't even want to join us? Who knows what Pitch has told him?"

"Shush. Don't worry about that now." She gave Bunny a push. "Go...maybe this year you really will find him."

With that the rabbit left with no trace but a small, purple aster where he stood.

* * *

He always went to Antarctica last, that way he could warm up at North's workshop when he was done. Aster hated the cold. Snow clinging to his fur and ice getting stuck in between his toes. The wind made his teeth chatter. And everything was so _white_. He couldn't see anything more than a few feet in front of him. But he didn't need to see when he could hear. 

And he heard something.

It was behind him. No, _they_ were behind him. Night mares. (They were nasty things, night mares. Gathering together to feast off the fear their master created. Often there was one or two strayed from the rest and were found in the Guardians' homes. All it took was a little sprinkle of dream sand to turn them into harmless sand.) About twenty of them, all stomping their hooves angrily. Bunny stood still, hoping they might pass him by. They didn't. One of them charged forward, leading the rest across the snowy tundra into battle. Aster attempted to fight back, but he couldn't see anything but an attack a few seconds before impact. So he ran as fast as he could, swearing at the cold nipping at his feet and nose. In between great leaps, Bunny threw his egg bombs behind him, hoping to at least hit some of the night mares. 

Up ahead was a tower, black as onyx and tall as a skyscraper. It was a stark contrast against the white background. the tower was made of stone bricks with creases deep enough to hold on to. Up, up, up, Aster climbed until he got to a large window. He crawled inside, looking down at the night mares standing helplessly at the bottom, unable to climb. Bunny patted his holster, sighing in relief when he felt the cold metal of the tooth box. His boomerangs were still there, and a few egg bombs too.

"Thank the moon I didn't drop it..."

Aster fell to the floor with a very loud thud. Jack's hands shook around the staff in his hands. He might have overshot that one. He jumped down from the small balcony, staff reached out in front of him. The boy poked Bunnymund a few times before dropping his staff and leaning in closer. 

"Is he...?" Jack shook his head. "No. Can't be. Just knocked out."

It took effort to turn ~~the body~~ Aster around to see his face. When Jack recognized the face he scrambled backwards until his back hit a support beam. The Easter Bunny was in his home.  _The Easter Bunny was in his home._ Pitch would be so proud of Jack if he knew he just took out a Guardian. Yes, this is just the thing to prove to his father that he could take care of himself, that he could _defend_ himself. This was just the thing to surprise Pitch with.

Shoving giant rabbits into your closet isn't fun. It took Jack 5 times to get him in and have him _stay_ in. Jack leaned against the doors of the wardrobe, panting from excitement and exhaustion. 

"Jack just...calm right down. Okay...okay. I have the Easter Bunny in my closet...I have the Easter Bunny in my closet.... I have the _Easter Bunny_ in my closet!" Jack let out a small laugh. He looked around the room, hoping to impress someone inside it. But he was alone. "And Father said I wouldn't be able to protect myself against the Guardians. Ha! I bet I could take them all down by mysel--!"

Jack tripped over the rabbit's boomerangs, falling face-first. A few inches from his face was a golden box with blue and purple diamonds on the lid. Carefully, Jack picked it up, turning it over in his hands. His nails scratched at it, trying to open the lid. He searched the floor for a key. No, that's stupid. There wasn't even a key hole. It was probably magical. Maybe only the Easter Bunny could open it. 

 Jack looked up at the skylight, a blood-red sunset shone through like a spotlight on the boy. It wouldn't be long before Pitch came home. Scrambling to his feet, he hid the boomerangs and the strange, golden box in a pot near the stairs. He put a chair up against the closet doors to make sure they wouldn't fly open while Pitch Black was there. At least, not until he was ready. 

A heavy, drawn out sigh was the only indication that Pitch had come home. Jack rushed upstairs to greet his father, taking his coat off and throwing it on his bed. 

"I have a surprise for you, Jackson," Pitch half sang, pinching Jack's cheek.

"Uh, I do too," Jack laughed nervously.

Pitch hummed as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. "I bet mine's bigger."

"I seriously doubt it..." Jack mumbled under his breath. 

"I'm making gingerbread for tomorrow, your favorite. Surprise!"

Jack smiled and bit his lip, not sure how to start _his_ surprise. "Uh...there's something I want to tell you..."

"I hope you're not still talking about the party," Pitch said flatly. 

"Well...yeah, I'm leading up to that..."

"I thought we dropped the issue, Jackson. You know that the Guardians will--" 

"If you're with me, the Guardians won't--"

"Don't--!" The Nightmare King took in a deep breath and clenched his fist. "Don't interrupt me, Jackson. You know that they will do anything to have you. They might even kill me just to get you. I can't take that chance."

"I can take care of myself, Father, I know I can."

Pitch let out a low, cruel laugh. "You can't take care of yourself, Jackson. You can barely use your powers."

"If you would just _listen_..."

"We are _done_ talking about this, Jackson."

"I just want to go this once and--"

"Jackson!"

"Come _on_!"

" _Enough with the party, Jackson! You are not leaving this tower, **ever**_!"

Jack winced and stepped back, swallowing with a dry throat. He bit his lip and crossed his arms tightly around himself protectively. 

Pitch flopped down on his armchair, rubbing his temples. "Great. Now _I'm_ the bad guy..."

Jack stared at the invitation lying on Pitch's desk, the wax seal still whole. The envelope was the fanciest Jack had ever seen. Gold ribbons of ink around the sides and holly in the middle. All he wanted was to see the inside of that envelope, to see what kinds of things Santa would write in it, if he would make it personal or just a copy. What his signature might look like. What it would be like to go. Pitch shattered almost all hope of him going to North's party.

"All I was going to say, Father, is that...I know what I want for Christmas now."

Pitch looked up from the corner of his eye. "And what is that?"

"New carving tools...the ones I have are getting dull."

Pitch sighed. "That is a very long trip, Jackson. They were hand made."

Jack let in a shuddering breath. "I just thought it was a better idea than the...party."

"You'll be alright by yourself?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah...of course, Father. I'll be safe as long as I'm in here."

Pitch's golden eyes softened. He stood up and embraced Jack tightly, like he never wanted to let go of him. 

"I love you very much, Jackson."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."


	4. A Deal

Bunny awoke with a jolt, fur sticking straight up. Thick chains made of ice crisscrossed his chest, arms, and legs. Aster looked around nervously; had Pitch done this? His nightmares could've warned Pitch about the intruder. No, this wouldn't be how Pitch would restrain him. An enlarged rabbit trap, seemed more his style. Even the King of Nightmares had a sense of humor. This was somebody else's doing.

The soft patter of feet made his ears twitch. He struggled to look around, to see who--or what-- was there.

"Struggling...struggling is pointless," said a tenor voice from the shadows. "I know who you are," the voice continued, wavering slightly, "and I'm not afraid of you."

Jack Frost came out of the shadows hesitantly, staff in front of him in case the chains really _couldn't_ hold everything. The rabbit was everything Pitch had described (although he had expected razor sharp teeth and claws half a foot long). Jack's breath hitched in his throat when he looked into his eyes, those _incredible_ eyes. The winter sprite shook his head; he couldn't get distracted. He had a dangerous Guardian in his room. 

"Who else knows where I am?"

Aster stared at Jack, a mix of emotions on his face. 

"Who else knows where I am, _rabbit_?" He shoved the staff in Aster's face to emphasize how serious he was. As if chains and an isolated tower didn't scream serious.

"Alright, frostbite."

"It's _Jackson_."

"Sure. I was doing my job, gallivanting through the tundra, being chased by...weird...sand horses, looking for the..." Bunny's eyes went wide. "Whoa, ho, ho, _where_ is my holster?"

"I hid it. Somewhere you'll never find it."

Aster looked around, spotting a pot by the stairwell. "Its in that pot, isn't it?"

* * *

 The guardian woke up again, staff still pointed threateningly to his nose. 

" _Now_ its hidden where you'll never find it." Jack crossed his arms. "So..." He walked around Bunnymund slowly, twirling his staff between thin fingers. "What do you want with me? To imprison me? To kill me?" He pointed the staff to Aster's throat, standing back in front of him. 

"What? _No_! The only thing I want to do, is leave."

"So you admit that-- wait, you _don't_ want to kill me?" Jack stepped back. This had to be a trick. Pitch had told him for as long as he could remember that the Guardians would kill him or use him.

"Why on earth would I want to kill you? Kid, I was being chased, I saw a tower, I climbed it. End of story."

"You're...telling the truth?" Jack pointed his staff at Aster again, more as a gesture than a threat. 

"Yeah!"

Jack stepped back into the shadows, mumbling to himself. "He _is_ a Guardian...but he can get me into the party, right? I mean he's _probably_ telling the truth...and I guess I can just run away if he does try to kill me. And Pitch won't find out because he doesn't go to the party."

Jack cleared his throat and turned around. "I'm prepared to offer you a deal. You," he pointed his staff at the rabbit once more, "are a Guardian, which means you go to North's Christmas Eve party every year with the option of a plus one. Tomorrow night is that party. Take me with you and return me back here safely. Then, and only then, I'll return your...strappy...holster...thing to you. That's my deal."

Aster shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Not on your nelly. If I show up with a date, North would have a field day, and _never_ shut up about it."

"It wouldn't be a date!" Jack's face flushed and hands tightened around his staff. "I just...look, you don't even have to hang around me during the party, all I'm asking is that you take me. And if you _don't_ , you won't get your stuff back."

"Look, frostbite, I'm pretty sure I can find my holsters without you."

"Trust me, you can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious holsters." Jack's expression was stone cold, staring down Aster until he would give in.

Aster glared at the kid for a solid 5 minutes before rolling his eyes and sighed. "Fine! I'll take you to the party."

Jack smiled wide, lifting up a few feet into the air and did a little twirl. He laughed lightly before touching the ground again, placing his hand on his racing heart. He was finally going. He was. Finally leaving his tower.

* * *

Aster craned his head back, looking up at the window. "You coming, frostbite?"

Jack peered over the edge of the window sill, butterflies in his stomach. All the hope he had about leaving bubbled over. He was doing it. He was leaving his tower. 

"I just have to do it. Just jump down. Should I? No...here I go."

Jack closed his eyes, jumping down. The North Wind hugged around him, letting him fall gracefully. It ruffled his hair and clothes, making Jack laugh softly.

He fell straight down on his back, the snow wrapping around his pale body. This was the most relaxed he had ever felt. Pitch never let Jack make too much snow in the tower. It stains the floor and makes a mess when it melts. He began to move his arms and legs in and out, in and out.

The Wind lifted Jack up to see the masterpiece he had just created. Jack pointed to his snow angel like a child who just finished a finger painting. Aster just smiled and nodded. Jack didn't act like any other spirit he had met before.

"I can't believe I did this. I can't believe I did this....I can't believe I did this!" Jack spun around, running his fingers through his hair. "Father will be furious."

"That's okay, what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

"Oh my god...this will kill him. I am a horrible son, I have to go back."

"I am never going ba-ack!"

Jack paced back and forth, biting his lip and mumbling to himself softly. He was on the brink of tears. What if Pitch found out? The punishment for that was unimaginable. Snow poofed up around him as he sat down, head in between his knees.

Aster approached him slowly, resting a paw on Jack's shoulder. "I can't help but notice, you seem a little at war with yourself, here."

Jack lifted his head. "What?"

Aster waved his hand. "I'm only picking up bits and pieces, overprotective father, forbidden road trip. But a little rebellion is good, healthy even."

"Really?"

"Of course! You don't become a Guardian of Childhood without knowing about kids."

Jack stood up, glancing to the side. He didn't seem at all like what Pitch had described: rude, hot headed, impulsive. He brushed the snow off his trousers. Maybe Pitch was wrong about this one.

"You're not what I expected you to be like."

"What did you expect me to be?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe it was best not to tell Bunnymund what Pitch told him. Or anything about Pitch at all. They _were_ enemies after all.

"It doesn't matter. We should go. You're shivering."

"This is nothing compared to the North Pole. Horrible place to run." He pulled the pale boy closer to him. "You might want to brace yourself." Aster tapped his foot twice, making a tunnel beneath them.

* * *

Pitch smiled at the child dreaming, a small, golden sailboat drifting at sea. Pitch shook his head. This kind of dream wouldn't do. With a single touch, it turned into a black, vast ship in a stormy sea, slowly sinking to the depths. The child fisted her hands in her blankets, frowning in her sleep. The Nightmare King could smell it. Fear. He already felt his power growing even more. 

"That's much better..."

There was nickering behind him. Pitch turned around to find one of his horses, Onyx, standing there. The sand horse was distressed, to say the least, marking up the child's wood floor with it's hoof. 

"I told you not to interrupt me when I'm working."

The horse stepped back, expecting Pitch to hit him with his scythe. He whinnied again.

Pitch's eyes went wide, fists clenching. "He found him?!"

The Nightmare King stepped into the shadows, bringing himself back to his tower. In the middle of the front room was a chair knocked over on its side. It was surrounded by a small puddle, the melted ice chain. Jack was told to only use his powers if he was in danger. Oh, he regretted not teaching him how to kill.

"Jack?" Pitch waited for a response he knew wouldn't come. 

"Jackson!"

His own fear began to bubble up. He rushed into Jack's bedroom, pulling the blankets off. Not under there. Pitch tried the kitchen, the sitting room, the library, even his own room. Nothing.

"Jackson, you know I don't like these games you play!" 

Pitch was panting, looking around for anything he might have missed. In the light of the setting sun, a reflection hit his eye. He looked at the source: under one of the steps of the stairs. Pitch pulled the top of the step up to find the Easter Bunny's holster and boomerangs inside. He threw it across the room. But something metal hit the tile floor. Pitch looked up, approaching it. He picked it up, a tooth box, with Jack's human face on it. So, they were still at it. This time they succeeded. The Boogeyman stepped back into the puddle. He pieced it together, with one conclusion. The rabbit must have broken free and taken Jack with him.

The sun had set, and the full moon was overhead. Pitch scowled and put the tooth box in his robes.

"Your Guardians never give up, do they?" He said through the skylight. "Well, my old friend, if you think I'll give him up so easily, you're more naive than I thought. Jackson Frost will be mine, _forever_."


	5. Caught

Jack had never seen anything like it. Then again, he never saw much of anything. It was huge, probably three times as big as his tower. Eveything in the outside world was just so...big. Jack looked around eagerly. It was a special bar, just for spirits and sprites. There were a few people Jack recognized from the stories Baby Tooth told him: Baba Yaga (her iron smile made Jack shiver), Cupid (with their fiery red hair, it was hard not to see them) in a drinking contest with Karaba, Papa Bois (who stopped to chat with Bunny a while), and so many more. To Jack, it seemed as though book characters had come to life: not quite what he imagined but recognizable. 

"You seem excited," Aster commented, looking from the corner of his eyes. "You look like you've never been outside before."

Jack sat down across from Bunny, shrugging. "Well...yeah. My father would probably..." Jack stopped himself. "He wouldn't like it if I was out of my tower."

"Who is your father anyway?"

Jack's heart raced in his chest. Thankfully, Baby Tooth came flying in, top speed from across the tavern. She was chittering so fast, even Jack could only make out bits and pieces. But the general message was clear. 'Jackson Frost, what are you doing outside your tower without even telling me you left?' 

"Sorry, Baby Tooth. There was just another opportunity," he gestured awkwardly to Aster, "to go to the party."

The fairy tweeted nervously. "I know but...yeah but I guess he's different too." Jack paused. "Maybe he was wrong about them."

Baby Tooth looked back at Aster, flying up close to his face. She stared at him intensely, eyes narrowed down to slits. The fairy moved back some, nodding. Jack had her approval.

"So...how did you turn into a Guardian? Is it like a sign up sheet or recruitment or what?"

Aster shook his head and laughed. "No, it's not that simple. The other Guardians think about it, but it's the Man in the Moon that tells them. Sometimes it's someone they never even concidered or--"

Jack put his hands up, waving them to stop Aster from talking. "Wait, wait, the Man in the Moon _talks_ to you? Like you actually have conversations with him?"

"Not so much a conversation, but yeah, he talks to us from time to time. Why?"

Jack's shoulders fell. "It's just that...I've been trying to talk to him for... _hundreds_ of years and her never answers me."

Bunny could feel Jack's hope, worn and frayed. Manny wasn't very talkative, but this kid has been almost totally alone for hundreds of years. It made the Guardian sad.

Before Aster could respond, several nightmares burst into the bar. Jack's heart pounded in his chest; Pitch knew he was gone. Baby Tooth tugged on Jack's ear, pointing to a door behind him. The younger spirit tugged on Aster's arm, dragging him into a supply closet in the back. The space was small, Aster and Jack pressed against each other. Aster's breath hitched when he heard hooves just outside the closet door.

"You have to make one of your tunnels," Jack whispered.

"The floor is wood! I can't make a tunnel unless its actual ground!" He hissed back.

"How can you not...wait. I think I feel a handle. There might be a tunnel that leads out of here! Move over."

Aster shimmied his way around until his back was to the door of the closet, letting Jack feel around for another door. He bit his lip, groping the floor to find the handle again. With a soft 'a-ha!' Jack opened the door and slid down into the tunnel below. Baby Tooth shivered from the cold of the passage, ducking into Jack's pocket. 

"You never answered my question," Aster stated after a few minutes of silence. "Who's your father?"

"He...well...uh, you don't like him. And he obviously doesn't like you."

"That's all you're gonna say? We don't like each other?" If that was all he had to go on, it would be a very long list to cross names off.

"You get three guesses if you'd like," Jack said hesitantly, twirling his staff around.

Jack was avoiding the question, but this seemed the only chance to eliminate people. He'd keep asking if Jack didn't answer. Aster wasn't one to give up easily.

"Pied Piper?"

"Nope."

"Krampus?"

"Ew, no. That guy is creepy."

"...A Nixie?"

"Not even close, Kangaroo," Jack laughed.

* * *

 They walked on in comfortable silence, Jack leaning in closer to Aster as the path got narrow. His fur was so soft and warm. Baby Tooth came out to snuggle into Bunnymund to warm up. But that comfortable peace didn't last very long. Behind them, hoof beats echoed in the tunnel, getting closer and closer.

Aster grabbed Jack's arm and ran as fast as he could down the tunnel. The nightmares just wouldn't let Bunny go, would they? Aster could see the end of the passage, light streaming in. The sand horses were gaining on them, glowing eyes like a lighthouse of doom.

The trio kept running until they got to the edge of the cliff. It was a huge drop to the ground, nothing to break their fall but a narrow and shallow stream. The nightmares came stumbling out of the tunnel, tripping over themselves.

Jack turned to Aster. "Can you make a tunnel _now_?"

Aster felt the ground with his foot. "It's too unstable, even without a giant hole inside it. You're turn."

The Wind rustled around Jack, reminding him of a very important fact. He could fly. With the Wind's help _they_ could fly. Baby Tooth climbed inside Jack's hood, preparing herself for liftoff. Jack took hold of Bunnymund's arm and called to the Wind.

"Wind! Take us down!"

With a gust impressive enough for a hurricane, Jack, Baby Tooth, and Aster were pushed off the edge. Bunny, the mighty Pooka warrior, screamed as he fell. His claws dug into his own fur. They landed softly in the stream, frozen over via Jack. Aster struggled to run off the ice, giving the nightmares a chance to catch up. The sand creatures, in all their disorganization, knocked over the old water tower. 

"Aster....Aster!"

Bunny picked up Jack, carrying him on his back as he ran fast as he could. He crawled into a cave, hardly 7 feet deep. When he turned around to go back, the water had washed up rocks blocking the entrance. Water was streaming in through the cracks and the nightmares were pawing uselessly outside. There was no way out.

Aster pounded the rocks, trying to break something loose. He grunted, resorting to using his claws. There had to be a way out. There _was_ a way out. 

Jack grabbed Bunny's arm. "There's no use. There's no hope of getting out of here..." His voice was trembling. 

"No...no there's still hope! As long as there's a sliver of hope we have to try." The water was up to their waists. "I'm not going to let myself die..." Up to their shoulders. "I'm not going to allow what's left to just... _vanish_." Their necks. "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

Aster held his breath and ducked under, trying to find a way out. There was no use. It was pitch black down there. 

"I can't see anything." Aster sighed. "I'm sorry, Jackie. We never should have stopped here."

Jack tried to smile. "What happened to not giving up hope?" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think of a way out.

His staff.

He held it up to where the water was pouring in, freezing the water, giving off an icy blue glow. Aster dunked down, looking again. He moved some rocks out of the way, pulling on Jack's arm to guide him to the new exit. 

They resurfaced, gasping for air. Aster pulled Jack to shore, wiping his soaked hair out of his face. The pale boy coughed up water, sitting up slowly. He touched his torso, arms, legs, and face.

"We're alive...we're alive!"

Aster smiled, shaking his body to dry it. The child called on the Wind again, and in response they were greeted with a huge gust that left them almost completely dry.

"I should...I'm gonna build a fire so we can dry off more."

* * *

 "Are you all useless?" 

The wet nightmares pawed and stamped at the ground, ashamed of their failure. 

"If you could stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think!" Pitch cleared his throat, calming himself. "If you can't get it together, then I'll find him myself."


	6. Father Knows Best

Jack wrung out his hoodie, a small puddle of river water at his feet. He hung it over a branch near the fire to dry it out. Baby Tooth huddled around an ember, her feathers still soaked. Aster, who only had to worry about his fur, was completely dry. But he still hung close to the fire, enjoying its warmth against the chilling breeze of winter.

Baby Tooth flew up to Jack, using his undershirt to dry off. Aster chuckled to himself. This kid (and the mini fairy) was starting to grow on him. He was clever, caring, and knew how to have fun. His mind began to drift back to his currant mission: the new Guardian. Maybe Jack could be him. Maybe Jack was--

"So..." Jack started, interrupting Bunny's thoughts,"when we were in there, the cave I mean, you said you wouldn't let what's left vanish." He bit his lip. "What did that mean?"

Aster looked away from Jack, sighing. "I'm...I used to live in the Warren, with other Pookas. But the Nightmare King, Pitch Black..." Jack froze, eyes wide. "He killed everyone."

Jack closed his eyes. How could his father do such a horrible thing? It wasn't just murder, it was genocide. And now Aster was all that was left. Frost stared at his lap, not sure what to say. He bit his lip so hard it began to bleed.

"How long have you been in that tower?"

The question surprised Jack. "I...forever, I guess. Father says when I was born, spirits wanted to use me. They wanted to use whatever power I have to grow stronger. I don't even know just how strong my powers are, but if it's as big as Father says..." He took a breath through his nose, sitting up straight. "A power like that has to be protected. That's why Father never let me....That's why I...I never dared to...to..."

"That's why you never left the tower." Bunny turned to face Jack. "And...you're still gonna go back?"

Jack thought about what Aster had just told him. Pitch was a monster, he killed a whole village. He sent out his nightmares to hunt Aster and him down, almost killing them. But there were times Pitch comforted Jack after a particularly bad nightmare. He gave him wood and tools to pass the time until Pitch came back home.

"No! Yes..." Jack carded his hands through his hair. "It's complicated," he sighed. 

"You know...you don't have to live with him anymore. I mean...you deserve to go outside and do stuff. To go to this party every year. My Warren..." He was inviting a stranger, "it's pretty empty all by myself and," who he met only this morning, "if you'd like you could...live with me," to stay at his sacred home.

Jack bit his lip, hope and joy and excitement all on the brink of making him cry. "I...I'll think about it. I mean...it's a lot to consider but...I'll think about it."

Aster smiled, his center shining like a thousand moons. He stood up, glancing at the dying fire. "I should get some more firewood. Looks like the clouds are blocking the moon tonight. Don't want it to be totally dark before we go to sleep." Bunny tossed Frost his hoodie. "It's dry now."

Jack put his hoodie on over him, feeling warm, inside and out. But that warmth was short lived.

* * *

 "Why do rabbits always have to talk so long?" came a smooth voice from the shadows.

Jack turned around, fear snuffing out his hope and joy. "Father?"

Pitch stepped forward, flashing a cruel smile. "Hello, dear."

"How...how did you find me? I...I..."

"Easy. I listened to the sound of everything I've taught you suddenly falling out of that pretty little head of yours."

Jack stood up, trying to explain. "Father, I..."

Pitch grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him close. "We're going home, Jackson. _Now_." 

"But...Father you're hurting me...if you'd just _listen._ " Jack pulled away from the King of Nightmares. "I've been on an awesome journey and learned and seen so much. I...I even made a friend." He smiled at his feet, thinking of Aster.

"Oh, yes, one of the Guardians who is trying to _take you away from me_. He can't be trusted." Pitch grabbed Jack again. "Come on, Jackson."

Jack dug into the ground with his heels. He wasn't going anywhere. "Father...I think...I think he likes me."

Pitch let go of his ward, turning around. "Likes you? Please, Jackson, that's _demented_. This is why you never should have left the tower. This whole...whatever you want to call it, you've invented just _proves_ you're too naive to be here." He ran a hand through Jack's hair and tugged at his hoodie. "Why would he like you, really? Look at yourself, Jackson; you think he's impressed? Do the smart thing, Jackson, and come back with me. Father knows best."

Jack stepped back from the hand Pitch offered him. "No!"

The older spirit stared at him dumbly before collecting himself. "I see how it is. I guess you are old enough to know what's best. If you're so sure he's doing this for _you_ , why don't you give him this?" From his robes he pulled out the holster and boomerangs, the later shining softly in the dying firelight. "This, Jackson, is why he's here. Don't let him trick you in thinking otherwise. Once you give it to him, he'll leave you, just wait and see." Pitch threw them at Jack. "When he leaves you, I won't say I told you so. If you know best, go put him to the test." Pitch stepped back into the shadows, ready to leave.

"Father, wait!"

"If he's lying don't come crying. After all Jackson, you do know what's best." He disappeared, leaving Jack alone with the holsters and a racing heart.

* * *

 Jack sat back down on the log to calm himself. He made his decision: he was going back to his tower after this. His lip's wound reopened as he bit it again. How was he going to tell him? Aster came back with an armful of logs. He set them down, stretching his arms.

"You know, it really bothers me that Manny hasn't talked to you. I mean, he doesn't talk to anyone that often but I mean..." Bunny stared at Jack, who was huddling in on himself and bitting his lip. It seemed to be a bad habit.

"Are you alright?"

Jack looked up, forcing a smile. "Yeah, just...thinking is all."

Aster nodded, though he didn't believe Jack was telling the truth. But he could tell this wasn't the time to talk about whatever he was thinking about. 

"Yeah, so Manny doesn't talk to anyone very often but he does tell them important things like with Katherine..."

Bunnymund's words fell on deaf ears; Jack sat there, zoning out, thinking about how he would beg forgiveness to his father.


	7. The Light

Jack couldn't tell if the workshop was carved inside the mountain or partly inside the ice. Either way, it was incredible. From all directions, spirits came in: Cupid flying in from the west, Baba Yaga inside her house with chicken legs. Some spirits Jack couldn't even name. Some breed of faye folk, all huddled together giggling in a high pitch, and African gods shivering from the cold. Baby Tooth flew ahead, able to get in on her own. Ungracefully, Jack climbed out of the hole, staring dumbly at all the activity around him. He could tell this was going to be fun.

"Come on, the party's this way, frostbite. Don't want to spend all your time out here, do you?"

Jack followed the rabbit, clutching his staff tightly like a security blanket. However wonderful this was, it was overwhelming.

The inside of the workshop was even more grand than the outside. It was full of color and light, old prototypes of toys still flying around and being played with by the elves. A huge skylight rested at the top of the building, the framework casting a shadow in the shape of a snowflake. All around, still setting up the, well, everything, were Yetis. They spoke their own language, it all sounded like gibberish to Jack, but Aster and a Yeti (named Phil, apparently) started talking like they were lifelong friends.

On the floor were tiles, all resembling one of the Guardians. But in the middle, there was no tile. Just a blank space. Jack pointed to it.

"Oh, that." Bunnymund rubbed the back of his neck. "There's another Guardian. But...we have no idea where or even who they are. All we know is that they were taken by the Nightmare king three hundred years ago and that they saved their sister. That's why he's supposed to be a Guardian. We can't fill that tile until we find them."

He shrugged it off and continued to show Jack around.

At the center of the middle room was a huge globe, tiny little lights over each continent. _Pitch had one just like it_ , Jack thought, _though not nearly as pretty_. Aster stood behind him.

"The lights are children who believe in us. The Guardians."

"Why wouldn't they believe in you? Obviously you're real." 

The Guardians got to see children all the time, and the children got to see them. If a child saw one of them, wouldn't they believe forever?

"Well, yeah, but they don't see us very often."

"What?"

"The whole _point_ is that they don't see us. They have faith in what they can't see. Adults write it off as an overactive imagination or lying. They can't believe as easily as children. Hardly any of these lights are over 15."

"What happens if they don't believe?"

Aster didn't say anything, but that was answer enough. The Guardians needed to be believed in, or else they would...die? Weaken? The answer was foggy, but the silhouette of a bad thing was clear. But then...how was he not weakened? Or dead. He had no believers. Only Baby Tooth, Aster, and Pitch black knew he existed. It was a question to ask Bunny later. 

* * *

 

"I, um, having something for you, Jackie. Last night, I couldn't help but notice you were having a nightmare, so I wanted to give you this." He held out a small pouch. "It's dreamsand. It'll overpower any nightmare that you have."

Jack took it, sliding it into his pocket. "Uh...thanks." He smiled, not sure if he should use it. Pitch might not want Jack too have it. When he got home he had to throw it out. 

* * *

There was so much to do at the party. Although the majority of spirits were just hanging around the (spiked) punch bowl, slowly getting tipsy, Jack snuck around the workshop, taking a good look at every room. He didn't rummage through drawers or anything, no, he knew when to draw the line. Frost simply looked around, curious of what paintings North would hang up, what decorations he put in each guest room. They were all, unsurprisingly, Christmas themed. Wood desks and bed frames stained dark and red and green comforters. Huge windows, taking up at least two thirds of one wall, presenting the beautiful tundra below. Only one room he didn't dare to enter: Santa's work room. It was...sacred to Jack, in a way. And he didn't want to know what the latest toy was before everyone else. That simply wasn't fair. 

Many of the guests ignored the excited boy wandering through the workshop. They shrugged and figured he was a newly born spirit. No one had ever heard of Jack Frost before. 

Jack listened to conversations, many of them being personal experiences involving either humor, a battle, or both. But one conversation made Jack realize he was unprepared. When North left with his bag of toys, the elves would set off fireworks for all to watch outside. Then, when he was out of sight, they exchange gifts with someone they care about. Jack didn't want to be rude; Aster took him all this way and even saved his life. And he did care about him. He _had_ to get him a gift.

Jack went up to one of the Yetis, twirling his staff nervously around his fingers. He didn't want to just go into the Yeti workshop, stealing wood and using tools that didn't belong to him. But he didn't want to show up to the fireworks without a present for Aster. 

"Uh, hi," Jack finally said. "Um, so I was wondering, I mean I couldn't help but notice that there's some wood in there, and I need to make a gift for..."

The yeti stopped him, putting up his paws. He opened the door, waving Jack inside. He said something that must have translated to 'use whatever you need.' Jack hesitantly stepped in, looking closely at the selection of wood. Santa carved his toys in ice; it seemed the Yetis carved their toys in wood.

Jack carefully picked out a chunk of wood, just the right color and size, for Aster's gift. The Yeti hung around, watching Jack work. A few more Yetis came in, then spirits, watching Jack work. He hardly noticed them, working away, his shoulders dipping up and down as he worked. Small shavings of wood littered his lap and the space around his stool. Cupid, one of the spirits who was watching him, smiled. They felt their center inside Jack, and some of the love being but inside the art he was making.

When he finished, he finally looked up, noticing the people around him. Frost laughed nervously, a frost blush creeping on his cheeks and nose. He put the carving in his hoodie pocket, bumping against the wooden girl.

He squeezed past the spirits and Yetis, on his way to find Aster.

* * *

North clasped his hand on Bunny's shoulder, startling the Pooka. He laughed loudly, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You haven't even told me 'Merry Christmas' yet, Bunny. Something is up, yes?"

Bunnymund shifted from foot to foot, unsure if he should answer. He didn't have the chance to, anyway. Toothina flew in, clearly excited (and a little bit tipsy).

"Soooo I heard from one of my fairies that you brought a date!"

North's eyes went wide. "You? You have a date? Ah, that is why you are bummed. They left you alone?"

Bunny growled low in his throat. "No, you big..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's not a date. He wanted to come because he didn't have an invitation."

"And where is he now?" Toothina asked.

"I...I don't know. I've been trying to find him." 

Jack came out from under several spirits' legs, having resorted to crawling to get across the room, staring dumbly at the Guadians for a few seconds before standing up. He brushed dust and glitter off his knees, clearing his throat.

"Hey."

"You are Bunny's friend, yes? He never said your name, what is it?"

Jack gave Aster an amused look. "Jackso--Jack. Jack Frost."

Tooth flew up into his face, inspecting Jack's teeth. "You have good taste in friends, Bunny. His teeth are as white as freshly fallen snow!"

Jack tried to speak, but the fairy's teeth inspection went to the next level. She put her fingers in his mouth, looking back at his molars and gums.

"Wisdom teeth are coming out..."

"Tooth."

"...a bit of an overbite..." 

" _Tooth_."

"...but overall _very_ nice teeth." She took her fingers out of her mouth, smiling at Jack. "They're beautiful, Jack."

She waved a hand at someone from across the room, flying away to greet them.

"It is very nice meeting you, Jack, but it is almost time." North stabbed a fat finger in the direction of a clock that read 11:47. "I must be off. We will meet again soon, _da_?"

Jack nodded, following him with his eyes. He looked back at Aster, smiling a bit. "You were talking about me?"

"I..." He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna find us a good place to watch the fireworks."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?"

Aster made a few final adjustments. "...Now."

Jack opened his eyes, gasping in disbelief. It was the best spot in the entire area, high up and far from the others. He felt like crying. Aster did all of this for him. There was no way Pitch was right about Bunnymund.

"Why...how did you...I mean this is such a great spot."

"First day of your life, figured you should have a decent seat." Aster glanced at Jack, who stared up at the moon and bit his lip. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...terrified," he sighed. "I've been wanting to go here for three hundred years, and I'm just worried that if I go back...I won't be satisfied."

"You will be. And if not...I can take you again next year." 

Jack stared deep into Aster's eyes, those incredible eyes. He hugged him tightly, a few tears matting his fur. Frost let out a shuddering sigh, smiling to himself.

"I have a couple of things for you." First he pulled out his carving, an aster in bloom, detailed as can be. "It...it's an aster, you know, because that's your name and you like plants and it's in bloom because you're the Guardian of new life."

Bunny took it carefully, like it might break at any moment. He smiled warmly at Jack. "Thank you. This is...wow, Jackie, this is probably the best gift I've gotten in a century."

In Jack's hesitation to give him the holsters, Aster pulled out his gift for Jack. It was a small metal snowflake on a blue ribbon. Engraved on the front was today's date, 24.12.12. He put it around the spirit's neck, smiling at the frost-blush spreading on his face.

"It's not quite as special as yours but I hope you like it."

Jack looked down at his necklace, rubbing it in between his fingers. "I love it."

A few fireworks exploded in the night sky, lighting up their faces. Then a few more until every second was another one. At first, the loud noise scared Jack, it was so sudden, and he clung to Bunny. But after he got used to it, he stayed close to him for another reason. For Jack, it felt like he could see a light, a warm, real, bright light beside him. Everything was different now that he saw it. He had a feeling that light was Aster. 

"I have something else for you." His heart was racing. Jack held out the holster and boomerangs. "I should've given you them before but...I dunno, I was just scared. But after the party, after all..." he gestured to the fireworks, "this, I'm not scared anymore. You know what I mean?"

Aster took the holsters from Jack and put them behind him. "I'm starting to." 

* * *

 Jack sat up straight, turning to look behind him. He could've sworn he heard something. There was nothing there but shadows.

"Are you okay?" 

Jack stood up, heart beating hard inside his chest. "Yeah. I just...I'll be back."

He grabbed his staff, heading out into the shadows. Jack knew there was something in there. Something in the dark _moved_. He tried to make his staff to glow again, but no light would come out. In fact, no light was coming out from anywhere. The moonlight, the lights from the fireworks, they didn't shine this far back. Pitch. He had to get out of here.

He ran back in the direction he thought he came from. No, he came from the other side. Jack was hopelessly lost. There was no way to tell where he was or where he came from. There was only darkness.

* * *

 Aster put on his holsters; Jack had been gone for far too long. Something was wrong. 

"Jack? Jack!"

"Jackson isn't here at the moment, _rabbit_."

Aster froze. He knew that voice from anywhere. Pitch Black. He threw his boomerangs at the villain, or at least where he thought he was. Without any light it was hard to tell.

"I have to say, Aster, you really took a hold on my boy."

"Your boy?"

"Isn't it obvious? Jackson. He really liked you. But, you know how these things can easily change. New friendships are the hardest to maintain."

"What did you do to him?" Bunny was shouting at nothing. Maybe Pitch wasn't even here.

"More to the point, Aster, what did _you_ do? You're the only one he has out here and you just left him after you got your holsters back." Pitch laughed cruelly. "Merry Christmas."

Bunny fell to the ground, Pitch leaving confidant that the rabbit was unconscious. 

* * *

"Jackson!"

"Father?"

Pitch let light shine through and hugged Jack close. He ran his hands all over his shoulders and face, pretending to look for any sign of injury. 

"Oh, Jackson, I was so worried about you! So I followed you and saw that Bunnymund was going to hurt you." He looked deep into Jack's eyes, false worry in his. "Let's go home before he wakes up."

Jack stood there, all his hope for starting a new life shattered. Bunny really did want to kill him. After everything he did, it was all an act.

"You were right, Father. You were right about everything." He ran into Pitch's arms, sobbing.

The Nightmare King stroked Jack's hair. "I know, Jackson. I know."


	8. Memories

Bunny woke up in one of North's guest bedrooms. He jolted upright. Jack. Jack was the 5th Guardian. And Pitch...oh no. Aster rushed out of his room, running into Toothina and North.

"Aster!" Toothina flew up to him. "What's wrong? You really shouldn't be running so fast with that wound." She lightly touched the bandage. "Something hit you pretty hard."

"It was Pitch and he--"

"Pitch is back? No, we...we would've noticed him here."

"It doesn't matter how he got past us, the point is he has Jack. And Jack is...he's the last Guardian."

* * *

Pitch yanked the necklace off Jack, leaving thin red marks around his collar, and threw it in the trash bin. "There, it never happened. Now, since it's Christmas, I won't punish you for leaving until tomorrow. In the meantime, wash up for dinner. I'm making ginger bread for desert."

Jack sat on his bed, biting his lip to keep the sobs in. Everything he had hoped for, it happened. He made a friend, he left his tower, he went to a party. But he didn't want it to play out like this. Baby Tooth had snuck in at some point, as nuzzled against him from inside his sweater. She couldn't be his only companion for the rest of his life, and he couldn't love his father the same way after the things he learned. He wished it really _did_ never happen.

Pitch hung around in the doorway, frowning at Jack. "I really did try, Jack. I tried to warn you about the Guardians and what was out there. The world is dark and selfish and cruel. If it even finds the slightest ray of happiness, _it destroys it._ "

Jack laid down on his back after Pitch left. He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and felt something (besides a tooth fairy) inside. It was the wooden girl with no face. The boy turned her around in his hand, looking at every wasted detail. He spent so much time carving a girl he didn't even know from hundreds of blocks of wood. A tear rolled down his cheek. 

"I guess I'll never know who you are..."

The figure slipped from his hand, falling to the floor with a small thud. A golden glow came from the desk across from the bed. Jack sat up, staring at him. That voice, the voice that calls his name in his sleep was coming from that box. He picked it up. It was the tooth box Aster had. He ran his fingers over the lid, and bright light filled the room. 

* * *

 Jack and a girl went into the thin woods with baskets, looking for Easter eggs. He took her hand and laughed at something she said.

* * *

 "Jack get down from there!" a girl shouted as Jack swung upside down from a branch. He made faces at her, still upside down.

* * *

 "Be careful, Jack. And watch out for your sister!" His mother warned. He waved the warning off with his free hand, the other one holding both pairs of ice skates. 

* * *

"Hey, hey, it's okay." 

The girl, his sister, wobbled on her ice skates, arms spread out. Her legs shook with anxiety, looking at Jack to help.

"Just...hey, just look at me. It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Don't look down."

Ice began to crack under her and Jack in a spiderweb design.

"I'm scared..." 

"I know, I know. But..." He struggled to keep his face calm. "You're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. Uh...we're gonna have a little fun instead." He smiled, hiding the fact that he was terrified. 

"No, we're not!" she protested.

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You _always_ play tricks!"

Jack laughed nervously. "Well, not--not this time. I promise, I promise you're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me."

He paused to think. "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch! Like we play every day. It's as easy as...one..." He stood on one foot, pretending to loose balance. "Whoa! Two..." He eyed his staff that was lying on the ice, he made it a few years ago. "Three!" He kelt down slowly to pick it up, reaching it towards his sister.

She smiled at him, for a moment forgetting her fear.

"Now it's your turn. One..."

She took a small step, gasping when the ice continued to crack around her.

"That's it, that's it..."

Another step, and even more cracks. Anxiety rose in his chest. 

"Two..."

He hooked her with his staff, pulling her forwards. "Three!"

She skidded on the ice, landing only a few feet away from shore. Jack, however, launched himself to words the center of the lake in the process. Ice began to crack under him. He didn't notice, he smiled at his sister. His sister was safe. Jack stood up, about to go to her, but the ice couldn't bare his weight and he fell straight through. 

"Jack!"

The last thing he saw was the full moon overhead, shining brightly.  

* * *

Jack stumbled back, knocking him and his chair to the ground. Several of his figures fell to the floor, adding to the noise. His heart was pounding inside his chest. Then he remembered what Aster had told him at the party. The 5th Guardian saved his sister and was taken by Pitch three hundred years ago. 

"I had a family...I had a sister." He turned to Baby Tooth on the bed. "I saved her!"

"Jackson? Jackson, what's going on up there?" Pitch started going up the stairs.

He leaned on his staff to stand up, limping to the doorway, heart still racing. He leaned against the frame, staring down at his staff. He calmed down for a moment, leaving his joy behind in place of anger and disbelief. 

"I'm the 5th Guardian..." He bit his lip. It sounded like it was true when he said it out loud. 

"Speak up, Jackson, and stop biting your lip!"

"I'm the 5th Guardian!" Jack pointed his staff at Pitch, ready to defend. "Aren't I?" 

Pitch stared at Jack, wide-eyed. He turned around, waving his hand dismissively. "Do you hear yourself, Jackson? Why would you ask such a _ridiculous_ question?"

"You lied to me for three hundred years! You told me the Guardians would want to hurt me!"

He turned to face Jack, baring his sharp teeth. "Everything I did was to _protect_ you."

"I spent my whole life, hiding from the people who could actually _help_ me because you said they would use me."

"Jackson."

"I should have been hiding from _you_. You won't even stop until the Guardians are gone! That globe is brighter than ever but you still need more power. I won't let you use me anymore."

Pitch chuckled and shook his head. "And where will you go? To live with the rabbit in his Warren? We _both_ know he can't bring himself to invite others there. And who knows? He might still be asleep."

"What did you do to him?" His staff started to glow, ready to strike. 

"Nothing permanent, but enough to damage. He won't be coming for you anytime soon. And by the time he wakes up, you and I will be safe again, away from this tower where he will never find us."

"No...no I won't go with you!" He sounded like a child in his protest, making Pitch smile.

"Don't throw a tantrum," he reached his hand out to stroke Jack's hair. "Everything is as it should be..."

Jack grabbed Pitch's wrist in an icy grip. He wasn't going to touch him anymore. "No! You were wrong about the Guardians. You were wrong about _me_! And I will _never_ let you use me for your nightmares again!"

Jack pulled away from his keeper, falling down and crashing into the mirror. It broke, shards of it making shallow cuts on Jack's skin. 

Pitch growled. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."

* * *

"Jack!" Aster shouted from the base of the tower. "Jack!"

He scaled up the tower fast as he could, all the scenarios racing through his mind. Pitch could've killed Jack and left the tower. Or it could be a trap, and Jack was locked away somewhere else. Neither of them could be here and it's just an empty tower now. He hoped Jack was still there, alive and not too badly hurt. 

He climbed through the window. "Jack! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Chains rattled and a muffled voice warned him. From behind, Pitch stabbed Bunnymund all the way through. He collapsed and Jack struggled against the chains. He had to do something. He wouldn't let Aster die. 

"Now look what you've done, Jackson. Don't worry, dear," Pitch said, glancing at the moon through the skylight, "I'm sure He will bring him back again. And as for us?" He pulled on the chain, made out of his nightmaresand, bringing Jack into the moonlight. "We are going where no one will ever find us again."

Jack protested through his gag, straining against his chains. It was a pathetic fight, but what would he be if he didn't fight at all? He pulled against the chains, trying get Pitch to let go of his end. Baby Tooth helped Jack, pulling on the chain. She squeaked as Pitch had grabbed her. He squeezed tightly, felling her wings crumble. Then he simply dropped her to the ground, kicking her away. 

"Jackson! Stop fighting me!"

He got the cloth out of his mouth, now able to speak. "No! I'm never going to stop. For every minute of my existence I will _fight_. I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Tears were on the edge of spilling. "But...if you let me help him, I'll go with you."

Aster sat up, leaning against a support beam. "No, Jack," he groaned.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat. "I'll never run, I'll never try to escape. Just let me help heal him. Then we'll be together...forever, just like you want. Everything will be the way it was. I'll be your son, and you'll give me nightmares, and... and the Guardians won't be able to find us. I promise. Just the way you want. But only if you let me heal him."

Pitch looked down at Jack. He knew he was a terrible liar and this was convincing. So he waved his hand, the chains moving from Jack to Aster.

"In case you have any ideas about following us." 

Jack ran up to Bunnymund, running his hands through his hair in worry. He lightly touched the wound, the blood matting Aster's fur. Years of reading Pitch's medical books raced through his mind. What did he have to do? What did he have to do? He got up, running into the upstairs medicine closet. (Pitch had added it to the tower after Jack fell from the top of the stairs, leaving a nasty gash on his arm. It was strange to think that Pitch could kill someone (a whole race, actually) yet seem to care about Jack.) 

The boy twisted open the bottles he set up around him. His hands shook. What if he messed up? He hoped the man in the moon really would heal Aster.

"I'm so sorry, Aster. I promise, I promise you're going to be fine. Just believe in me. I...I can fix this."

Bunny pushed Jack's hands away. "No, don't do this..." His voice was getting smaller.

"You just have to believe in me and I know I can do it."

"I can't let you give yourself up to Pitch..."

"And I can't let you die!" Tears streamed down his face, anxiety rising in his chest. 

"But if you do this...if you go with him... then you will die..."

"Shut up... You're gonna be alright. You're not gonna die." He squeezed his eyes shut, tears splashing on the other's fur. 

"Jack..." He reached for Jack, but then grabbed something from out of his pocket. The pouch of dreamsand. Aster pulled open the strings and flung it at Pitch.

The Nightmare King screamed, golden tendrils washing over him. "No! What have you done?" He ran his hands over himself as if that could stop the dreamsand. " ** _What have you done?!_** "

In all his fear he moved back until he reached the window, falling out of it. Jack ran to the windowsill, peering over the edge. There, the nightmares stood without a trace of Pitch. either he had died, or he simply left and was somewhere else. He hoped it was the former. 

Jack looked back at Aster, barley able to breathe. He ran to his side again, knocking over bottles to find the one that could magically cure him. Bunny looked pale in the moonlight. Those incredible eyes were starting to dull.

"No, no, no, no, Aster. Look at me, stay with me. Don't go, please...I-I-I just need to find the right bottle."

Aster cupped Jack's face, brushing tears away with his thumb. He breathed his last breath, his arm falling to his side. Jack buried his head in Bunny's fur, crying softly. His sobs got louder and louder until they were screams. The boy calmed down enough to let go of Aster, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

The moon shone brighter than before, filling the room with light. Tendrils of moonlight swirled around Aster, pooling around his wound. Jack felt a warmth in his chest. It was the only way the Man in the Moon could comfort the boy. Somehow Jack looked up at the moon and began to love him.

Aster took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. He smiled crookedly at Jack.

"Don't ever die on me again," Jack cried, throwing his arms around Aster's neck.

* * *

Jack and Bunny made it back to the workshop, Toothina, North, and Sandy all in the globe room talking. Sandy looked tired, not fitting for an encourager of sleep. 

"There shouldn't be that many nightmares, North! What if Pitch really is back?"

Sandy flashed symbols over his head.

"I guess so, but they've just...stopped. In a couple of hours the percentage has gone down to the normal rate."

"Ah, Tooth, Sandy is just doing wonderful job."

Aster cleared his throat, drawing their attention away from each other. Together they explained their journey, although Aster did most of the talking. Jack still felt a little uncomfortable with the Guardians. He mostly stroked Baby Tooth's head and whispered apologies to her. She, of course, waved them all away. The fairy wasn't mad at Jack. She couldn't be for more than a few minutes. 

When Aster was done talking, and all questions that could be answered were, Jack stood awkwardly in front of the other three Guardians. He smiled weakly, holding out his hand for them to shake. Tooth smiled brightly back and pulled him into a tight hug. Sandy joined, then North. Bunny was pulled into the group hug by Toothina. The boy could feel that same warmth in his chest; the Moon was hugging him too. 


	9. Epilogue

After that, the Guardians rejoiced. The 5th Guardian, after three hundred years, had returned. North threw a party that lasted an entire week, and most spirits dont remember most of it thanks to North's special 'party blend' drinks. Thanks to Sandy, hardly any children in the world got nightmares anymore. As for Baby Tooth, she never changed.

At last, Jack was in a place he could call home with people he could call family. He was a Guardian worth waiting for. Jack found his center, fun, and helped the Guardians take care and protect all the children in the world.


End file.
